The Talk
by Wind And Tides
Summary: Takes place in Book 3, at the Western Air Temple. Zuko and Sokka give Aang 'the talk'. Rated T. KATAANG! First fan-fiction.  Edit: This is a one-shot, but should I continue? I don't know, you tell me! :


Hey everyone! This is my first Fan Fiction! Rated T, for some slightly disturbing parts. Please review!~

* * *

><p><strong>-I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender<strong>

"The Gaang" was staying at the Western Air Temple, with a new member who'd just joined their group; Zuko. The Invasion had failed, and they were thinking of a new way for Aang to beat the Fire Lord. Meanwhile, Aang was learning firebending.

They were all busy with their things, from Katara's cooking to Toph's toe-picking, everyone had atleast something to do. With the scheduele being completely occupied, they bearly had any conversations, except for Zuko (he was training Aang).

The reunion of Sokka and Katara's father kept the two siblings even more occupied, as Hakoda was the main one to do the planning. Also, just to be together and get along after years of seperation. It made a _certain airbender _feel a little jealous to have the younger sibling spend more time with her father than with him, but he understood.

Sokka had already told Hakoda about Suki and his relationship with her. His father was more than proud, and relieved (after all, he _was _hoping his son would find a lady sooner or later).

Suki and Sokka had been spending alot of time together, which gave Sokka little time to work on the new plan. Seeing that, a _certain waterbender _felt jealous for her brother.

Even knowing that _anyone _would kiss him made her sick. _Kiss_. That word haunted her mind. After what happened on the submarines, she had very little conversations with Aang. She wanted to wait longer, until he had beaten the Firelord, but possibilities had come on the way of thinking, and she was confused and scared, hoping that she wasn't breaking his young, sensitive heart.

-At Aang's training area, about half an hour before dinner-

Aang shot some fire out of he's feet, then from hands, and continuing with different kicks and blasts. "More agrressive! You're going to face the _Firelord_, not a sleeping sloth-skunk!" Zuko yelled as he was observing his student. "Uurgh! I'm doing my best over here!" Aang yelled back, not stopping. "If that's all you've got, I'm sure even Sokka could beat my father!" Zuko replied with anger.

"Hey!" came a shout nearby. Apparently, Sokka had just past by and heard their yellings (how could you not?). "I'm an _excellent _fighter!" "Oh yeah?" "Yes! Y-You've just never seen me with my skills! I'm amazing! _Shakaaah!_" Sokka gestured what he called a professional sword-slice, trying to look convincing. Aang had stopped firebending, and was just observing and listening the two nag over each other. "You would, if you didn't spend all day with Suki, in your tent, kissing and doing you-know-what." Zuko said, annoyed at the Water Tribe Warrior. Sokka's face went red. Aang got confused at that point; what else could they do besides kissing? Was there something he'd been missing out? Should he know, if he's already kissing?

"'_You-know-what?'_ What is that supposed to be?" Aang asked, curiosity rasing his mind. He wanted to know incase he _did_ win someone's heart. Just incase. Zuko and Sokka just stared at him, in shock (Sokka's face was more expressed, ofcourse). "Are you joking?" Sokka asked, a little lighter than shouting. Zuko just changed looks over the two, and then asked "You do know what we're talking about, right, Aang?" "Ummm...No? Why else would I be asking?" Aang just answered. Zuko and Sokka again changed looks, their faces burning up. They knew; Aang has to have _'The Talk'_, now. He was at a proper age, and if he'd repopulate the world with airbenders, he should know atleast the _basics_.

"Aang..." Zuko hesitaded, gulping "I think you should have a _talk_... with Sokka." he finished quickly. "What? I-I'm **not **going to do that!" Sokka stammered back, his face still red. Aang got even more confused, raising an eyebrow. _What are they talking about? Is it really that bad?_ he thought. Zuko and Sokka gave eachother glances, both nervous.

They both knew that only they would be appropriate to tell the young Avatar; Toph would probably tell lies, and/or make it sound _alot _worse than it actually would be, making Aang scared for life, which they were sure he'd still be. Katara? Well, she'd immideately make atleast one of them doing it for her. The Duke- too young, Teo- probably doesn't know about it either, Haru- could probably run away from them, and dig himself under the ground. There would be no point to argue.

Zuko and Sokka sighed heavily, they've made their choice, just by "eye-talking"; _they _are going to do it. "A-Aang?" Sokka asked, still nervous. "Yeah?" he answered with impatietness. "Do you know where babies come from?" Zuko finished. "Ummm...no..." Aang admitted. Zuko took a deep breath "Here it goes...".

-A half an hour later-

Aang's face was pale, his cheecks flushing. It seemed like his heart had stopped beating for a brief second, his eyes wide and not blinking properly and his body completely still. He was just standing there, taking in what he just had told by the two older boys. He had no words, no comment, he was obviously way too shocked, amazed, scared and a million more emotions, to say anything. He just stammered some weird noises and flinched a little.

"Ehehe... Yeah... That's about it." Sokka said, scrathing the back of his head, making a nervous laugh and smile. "Yeeaaahhh..." Zuko slowly agreed. They both were waiting for his vocal reaction, but it didn't seem to arrive any time soon. "Uhh, Aang? You okay?" Zuko asked, observing the young airbender. Aang waited a few seconds, but then answered "Y-yeah...Uhhh, all good...". He started to move around, still analizing everything in.

Sokka remembered that dinner was supposed to be ready, as he already sensed some delicious scents from the main hang-out. "Well! We, uhh, we better get going... I-I think dinner's ready!" he stammered nervously, trotting towards the scent. Zuko watched him leave, then back at Aang, he made a gesture that pretty much meant _Okay, you take your time, we'll be there._ Aang nodded, and turned himself oppostite of (leaving) Zuko.

_Why didn't the monks tell me that? Why did they lie and tell me that babies come from clouds? Even though I doubted that in the beginning... Still! They lied!...Oh, well, I guess they thought I wasn't ready... Oh, man... _he was having a conversation with himself in his head, trying to answer some difficult questions, some of them, disturbing. He stayed there for a few minutes.

-Meanwhile at the "Main hang-Out"-

Katara was finishing her soup. She had already placed it into some of the bowls, with her waterbending. She made sure that the soups didn't have any meat in it, for two reasons; it's incredibly hard to find anything moving, that could be edible, in an abonded Air Temple, and two, it was for Aang. Even though Sokka protested, she refused to put anything besides found vegetables and fruits in the soup.

She heard footsteps coming from the training area, one of them at a much higher pase. _Obviously Sokka..._ Katara thought. She turned her head when the footsteps came close enough, alerting that Sokka is probably right behind her. She saw Sokka with a grim face, walking towards her, and Zuko, with his normal "dull" face walking slower. Toph, who had been sitting quite nearby the trio, looked up "So, what's up with you, Snoozles? You usually _rush _towards food when you're near it." Sokka tried to relax, from his memories of the happenings "I uhh... Dunno... I-I'm not that hungry right now..." he answered. "But you're always hungry." Katara mentioned, a little surprised. Sokka was struggling with words, Zuko saw it, and answered for him "We had a rough talk."- not very convincing. "A rough talk, huh? From the sounds of his heart-beat, I say it was _alot _worse." Toph snickered. Sokka and Zuko let out a sigh of defeat.

"Fine... we had a talk with Aang, happy?" Sokka said, slightly annoyed. The girls looked at them with confusion. "We mean, _'The Talk'_..." Zuko added. Right then, Katara's face went bright red. She knew what they meant. Oh god. Toph looked stunned at first, but then started laughing hysterically. "H-How is he?" Katara asked, scared that now Aang would look at her _differently, disgusted, afraid, etc_. "Not so good. For a second there I thought he was going to pass out." Zuko answered, almost casually, as if he's been telling kids stuff like that for a long time. "Oh..." Katara replied, concerned. She wasn't quite sure if going to see him was a good idea.

_What if runs away from me? What if never wants to look at me again? What-...What if he doesn't want to do it with me-wait, WHAT? Why am I thinking like that? Katara, you're way too young for that, and so is he! _Katara screamed at herself in her head, her cheecks bright red. _But, maybe we're not?_ She had a quick thought, and then realized what she was thinking. She physically slapped herself. "Uhhh, sis?" Sokka looked at her, as she finished. "Hmm?" Katara tried to sound as calm as she could, failing. "Your stew, it's-" and before he could finish, Katara felt hot liquid on her foot. She gasped and then quickly decreased the stew's amount. Toph had just finished laughing, took a breath, then laughed again at Katara's clumsyness.

A few minutes later, Aang appeared at the hang-out, looking calm, or so he tried. Everyone looked at him, waiting for _anything _from him to happen; a scream, a blush, a laugh, anything. He just had a look at everyone; Zuko sitting next to Toph, with his "dull" face on. Toph staring at him with her blind eyes, trying to keep the laughter and smile from blursting out. Sokka, sitting nearby to his sister, eating his soup, but stopped when he spotted Aang. Katara, crouching next to her stew, having a worried look at him. Others, who never found out what had happened, still stayed quiet, since the original "Gaang" did. Aang was now getting nervous.

"W-What?" he asked nervously, blushing and scrathing the back of his bald head.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Good, bad? Please tell me, if you can! :)<p> 


End file.
